


Love Potion No. 9

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party Games, Pumpkins, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: After missing their chance on his birthday, David and Patrick are still circling around their feelings.When Halloween arrives in Schitt's Creek, will the spirit of the holiday give them the push they need?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 89
Kudos: 218





	1. Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I came to listen to the stories.”_

David has definitely been in Schitt’s Creek for too long if he’s honestly getting excited about the yearly Halloween celebration.

He had barely resisted when Patrick decided that it would be good for sales if they lean into the aesthetic of the holiday with some gaudy orange pumpkins at the front of the store. It completely clashes with their sand and stone pallet, but David had complied, as he always did when it came to Patrick, because that man could ask for anything and David would drop whatever he was holding to rush to give him what he wants.

It would be sweet, if it wasn’t so pathetic.

He had been getting endless teasing from Stevie and Alexis, varying from genuine jokes about how done he was over his business partner, to almost sympathetic looks at David’s obvious pining.

So, he had sacrificed the one thing he had left; his taste, but it was worth it. Because Patrick’s face had lit up when he came into work one morning to find David had secretly placed several pumpkins along with some various sharp tools in the back room ready for carving.

They wait until closing time; Patrick buzzes around the room beaming at David, and it makes him want to reach out and poke his prominent dimples. But he doesn’t, he just smiles back, and really that’s almost as good.

Finally, the door is locked, and the closing routine is finished, and they are able to carve the pumpkins. They clear the desk in the back room leaving plenty of space for them to work side by side on the four pumpkins David had picked out by himself.

It’s an abject disaster; upon discovering that a major part of pumpkin carving is actually gutting the pumpkins, David retreats to the main floor of the store, refusing to come anywhere near the pumpkin guts, and leaving Patrick to scoop the remains into a bowl. He’s sweet about it, as he always is with all things David, because he’s a good friend. But for David, it’s yet another reminder of how incompatible they are.

Patrick is good at stuff like this. He’s wholesome, a ‘take home to your mother’ guy. Someone who wants and deserves someone to take home to his own mother.

David pokes his head around the back, an expression of pure fear etched onto his features. “Are you done with the- scooping?” He asks.

“The gutting? Yes, David, it’s almost done.”

“Okay. I already made it very clear that word is not welcome in this store.” David huffs, hovering in the doorway, refusing to enter until there is no more evidence of strings of pumpkin. He turns his nose up at the scent. There are reasons that pumpkin spice has limited amounts of actual pumpkin in it.

He has to say he doesn’t hate it though; Patrick had rolled his button-down sleeves up to his elbows, and his forearm flexes every time her reaches into the decapitated gourd to clear it. It would be incredibly arousing if it weren’t for the stench.

Finally, Patrick announces that the deed is done, and even moves the bowl of remains so that David doesn’t actually have to lay eyes on it. He hesitantly returns to the room, unable to prevent the automatic smile as Patrick looks at him.

“Are you ready to get to the carving, David?” He asks, wielding a knife in one hand which David eyes with caution.

“Okay, so considering I sacrificed our very high-end stone and sand colour palette just to indulge in this little fantasy of yours.” He ignores Patrick’s raised eyebrow. “I think I should have creative control?”

Patrick nods as if that’s a given, which he supposes it is.

“Sure, and what is your vision, oh creative master?” Patrick asks, dropping a faux bow just to get a reaction.

“So, I did some sketches.” David says, pulling out his black notebook and opening it to the right page before handing it to Patrick. “Do you think they’re possible? You know I- I’ve never carved a pumpkin before, believe it or not? So, just tell me if any of them are unrealistic.”

Patrick studies the drawings with furrowed brows. The page has six possible design ideas, David is ever the planner. Most have some variation of the store; an ‘RA’, or a rose similar to the store logo.

“What’s that?” Patrick asks, pointing at one of them in the bottom right corner.

“Oh, um it’s a Givenchy sweater. And a button-up shirt, I don't know what- brand, you wear.”

Patrick smiles at him, that fond one that makes his whole appearance soften. David can feel the blush on his cheeks as he fights his way through an explanation.

“Well they’re all- to do with the store. And really, we are the store, so--”

“Of course.” Patrick says. “Okay some of these should be possible.”

“What about that one?” David asks, pointing to one that he knew was a long-shot.

“Is that- Is that meant to be a person?” Patrick asks, squinting at it. “I can’t really tell what it is.”

“Yes, well. I was working within the confines of the art, trying to make everything so that you could carve it.” David says defensively, snatching the notebook back off him and holding it to his chest.

“Who is the carving meant to be?”

“You know, I don’t think it really matters.” David says with a pout and a shrug. “It was a silly idea anyway.”

“David.”

“It’s Ti-atu-nah.” He mumbles, being as childish as possible and making Patrick lean in, one hand cupped around his ear.

“I’m sorry David, I didn’t catch that. Who is it?” He has a knowing glint in his eye, which means he knows who it is but is being a bastard.

“It’s Tina Turner.” David says with a huff.

“There it is!” Patrick hoots with a laugh.

David screws up his face as he thinks back to that night at the store. A few weeks after his birthday, they had held an Open Mic Night. When it was first arranged David thought it had something to do with Patrick trying to wind him up, but then he climbed onto the stage with his tentative looks and button-face and sang ‘The Best’, a song he knew was important to David, and he had looked at him the whole time.

David had thought they were going to have a moment, but he was dragged away from the store early to deal with a crisis at the motel, a crisis that turned out to be Moira panicking about Johnny investing in said motel and hiding in the closet for the rest of the evening upon the discovery.

They’d had a similar moment on David’s birthday, all those months ago. Patrick had asked him to dinner, and when David said he couldn’t because his parents had something planned for that and Alexis' graduation, they’d never brought it up again.

Since these two missed opportunities, they seemed to be having moments practically every hour. It would be a meaningful look, or a shocked open mouth, or sometimes an awkward giggle and a blush after one of them had said something suggestive.

But none of them ever came to anything, and David supposed none of them would.

“Why do you want to put Tina Turner on a pumpkin, David?” Patrick asks, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into the room.

“Tina Turner deserves a place in every single holiday or celebration.” David says haughtily.

Patrick nods slowly. “Well, I don’t really think that will be possible David, and even if it were, I couldn’t do her justice.”

“Okay, maybe I do the two roses and then you can try the ‘RA’ and the clothes one because you’re the pumpkin expert?” He suggests, wiggling his shoulders for emphasis.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Patrick says indulgently.

It’s not a good plan. David wrestles with an uncooperative pumpkin. He twists and yanks at the knife which gets stuck, ending up having to request Patrick’s assistance. He pulls it out with only a little effort, his muscles tightening as he does so and thoroughly distracting David from the task at hand.

“Thank you for that.” David says as Patrick hands him the knife.

The lines he cuts are wonky and misshapen, and it’s wholly disheartening.

“Okay I’m not good at this. I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” David says after watching Patrick soar through the ‘RA’ pumpkin with practiced ease while his still looks like a lump of coal.

It’s more than just a childish tantrum. He doesn’t like his childhood being compared so starkly with Patrick’s, and it’s making him uncomfortable.

Patrick looks sympathetic, and takes the knife from him, replacing it with a pen. “How about you draw on the designs, David? And I can follow your lines?”

It’s such an obvious solution that David can’t believe he didn’t think of it before. He takes the sharpie with a small smile and carefully draws the lines.

This he can do. The pen flows in neat lines, and he feels himself relax. At one point, he turns his head slightly and catches Patrick stood watching him work, waiting for the next pumpkin to carve. His eyes are locked on David’s hands, sliding deftly to keep the gourd in a tilted position and to ensure the lines are precise and perfect. When David catches him, he looks away, and David wishes he had never seen it, so that Patrick might not stop looking.

Finally, the job is done. The pumpkins remain in the back room overnight to prevent them from getting damaged, but there is a plan to place them outside the next morning to start the day.

They pack away in silent companionship, until Patrick turns to look at David carefully.

“Are you going to Twyla’s Halloween Party tomorrow night?” He asks. He looks nervous for some reason; his eyes keep moving from different focus points in the room, all of them slightly away from David so he is never directly looking at him.

“Um, yes, yes I am actually.” He says, “Are you going?”

“Mhm, yeah I love parties like that. I had my costume prepared a few weeks ago, so--”

“Oh, your costume. Is it- is it like, a couple’s costume, or are you maybe going with someone- to the party, maybe like, a date? Or a friend maybe, or something?” David asks, trying to be discreet but likely missing the mark by a mile.

“Er, no, unless you count Ray, who is giving me a ride. Nope, I didn’t realise people brought dates to it.” Patrick says frowning. “Why, are you- are you taking someone?”

“No. Nope, just- Stevie and I were going to do a matching costume, so--” He bites his lip. “We’re not going together though, like, I’ll get a ride from her but she’s not, we’re not going as like a--”

“I get it, David.” Patrick says with a smirk. “So, what’s your costume?”

“Mhm, absolutely not. Half of the costume is in the suspense.” David says with a sigh. “So, I guess you’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Can I guess?”

“No, don’t--” David starts, but Patrick interrupts him.

“Are you going as Shrek and Fiona?”

“Stop--”

“Maybe you’re going as Mario and Luigi?”

David’s laughing now, he can’t help it, because he loves it when Patrick gets like this. All teasing and familiar and warm. “Please stop--” He says, but it’s less than convincing considering he can’t get the smile off his face.

“I know- you’re going as Adam and Eve.”

“Oh my God--”

“I’m right aren’t I David? Did I get it? Did I get it right?” He’s flushed slightly on his cheeks as he pokes at David’s arm teasingly. “Oh, can I join? You can be Adam and she can be Eve and I can be the apple.”

David pushes a little at Patrick’s chest to get his gloating out of his face, but he’s still grinning. “Okay, first of all, that is wildly inaccurate casting. So, that’s enough Halloween merriment for you, I think. Go on, get home, we have a store to run in the morning.”

“Okay, David.” He replies with a smile. His gaze lingers somewhere on David's face, but the moment passes and he heads towards the door. They both exit into the night which has somehow settled while they were in the back. Patrick pauses only once to look over his shoulder at David, who locks up and heads back to the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Is it crazy to write a Halloween fic in July? Maybe, but it just felt right at the time.
> 
> This is a Work in Progress at the moment. The rating may change depending on if the inspiration hits me, and I will add tags for any additional things you may need to know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments and by leaving kudos!🦇


	2. Sweet as Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“One can’t leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later.”_

Halloween day at the store is relatively uneventful. The pumpkins get put out in the morning, and by afternoon the news has spread that they have a bowl of candy hidden under the counter for children, leading to a variety of visits from Roland trying to convince them that, as the mayor, he should really be taste-checking confectionary for businesses.

“Hey, before I go, I forgot to ask.” Roland says, just as David thought he had got rid of him. “Are you boys going to Twyla’s Halloween Party tonight?”

“Yes, we’re going, why- why’s that?” David asks, screwing his eyes up as if in physical pain and glaring at Patrick who just smirks at his reaction.

“Well I wanted to make sure we’re not wearing the same couples costume of course!” He yells hoarsely.

David flinches. “What- Why would we- We’re not wearing a couple’s costume. We’re not- We’re not a couple, so why would we even do that--”

Roland does his usual abrasive laugh, and claps David on the shoulder. “Sure, buddy, you’re not fooling anyone. Just make sure you don’t go as Bert and Ernie- Jocelyn and I have that one locked down and we don’t want you two stealing our thunder. If that’s possible.” He barks a laugh again, and finally leaves them alone.

“Oh my _God._ ” David mutters, holding his hands over his face. When he looks up, Patrick is holding in a laugh. “What are you--”

“Bert and Ernie.” Patrick sputters, shaking his head in disbelief and turning back to the display which had fallen down for a third time due to the breeze of the open door. “That’s what I should have guessed for your costume with Stevie.”

David rolls his eyes and ducks under the counter for another sweet.

“David!” Patrick admonishes. “You can’t eat all the candy; they are for the customers!”

“Mm- I just went through a traumatic event; I think I deserve some chocolate.” David replies easily. “Do you want some?”

“I-- Yeah, go on then.”

Instead of handing Patrick the chocolate, as expected, David by reflex unwraps the mini bar and holds it out so that Patrick doesn’t have to let go of the (extremely tasteful) skeleton garlands from the windows.

Patrick blinks as he wobbles and comes down from the step ladder but doesn’t resist, opening his mouth to take the treat straight from David’s fingers. He bites into the mars bar, pulling at the caramel until it breaks, and tipping his head back to eat it without making a mess. David watches with an entranced eye, raising his hand again when Patrick swallows for him to take the rest of it.

Patrick seems to act by instinct then, as his tongue darts out of his mouth to lick the remnants of chocolate from David’s thumb and fingertips. David freezes, unwilling to move lest drawing attention to it will stop him, but Patrick doesn’t relent, softly taking just the tip of David’s index finger into his mouth and sucking gently. David can’t help but let out a little hum as he feels Patrick’s teeth skimming the sensitive skin.

It’s then that he seems to realise what he’s doing as he glances up through his lashes, catching David’s eye just as he pulls away. He’s blushing furiously to the tips of his ears, and David is shaking slightly as he takes in whatever just happened.

“So, I should probably secure these again.” Patrick says quickly, holding up the row of white skeletons still clutched in his hands, slightly crumpled from the force of his grip.

“Mhm, I should um- go and stock- go and do the stock count.” David says nodding and disappearing into the back room. He wills his body to co-operate and not respond to Patrick’s actions, but it takes almost half an hour before he trusts it enough not to react to his very presence in the same room and is finally able to re-join his co-worker in the front of the store.

Other than this, the day is actually very successful for the store. There are plenty of customers coming in to buy fall themed candles and fragrances (all pre-approved by David of course), and Patrick even heads over to the café to bring David his pumpkin spiced coffee with minimal teasing.

Of course, all that has to be ruined with the arrival of David’s _ex_ -best-friend.

Stevie enters the store looking sheepish, and David immediately knows that it’s bad news.

“Nope. Don’t you dare- _don’t_ say anything and we can just pretend whatever it is you’re about to tell me didn’t happen.” David says, trying and failing to push her out of the store as Patrick watches on from behind the counter with an entertained look on his face.

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say yet, David.” Stevie says, deftly dodging under his arm and approaching Patrick. “Hello, Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, Stevie. Did you want a candy?”

“Oh, so now we’re offering the candy to anyone?” David asks with a dramatic wave of his hands. “Even non-paying customers who have come to ruin my good mood, I assume.”

“I’m sure it’s not bad news David--”

“Oh, it definitely is.” Stevie cuts Patrick off with a guilty look. “So, here’s the deal. I can’t do our matching costume tonight.”

David groans, tipping his head back dramatically and screwing his face up in annoyance. “You’re kidding. What have you decided to go as instead? Judas?”

Stevie moans. “Look, you know how miserable Alexis has been recently, what with the whole Ted debacle. She asked and I didn’t know how to say no, and her costume doesn’t work without me. At least yours is kind of stand-alone.”

“How is _mine_ stand-alone?”

“Well it’s a bit generic but I think you’ll cope, David.” Stevie says with an even expression.

“What is your costume?” Patrick asks. “David won’t tell me but now that it’s not a joint surprise anymore maybe you could--”

“Okay, you wouldn’t tell me yours either, so don’t pin it all on me.”

“I didn’t want to tell you since you wouldn’t tell me yours, David!”

Stevie grins, looking between them. “Wait you don’t know what each other’s costumes are?”

“Um, no- why?” David asks, still sulking as he watches her bite into a chocolate bar. The sight immediately takes him back to that morning and he has to look away in order to focus.

“Nothing, nothing. That’s cool. I think that’s a cool thing for the two of you to be doing.” Stevie says, shaking her head as she backs towards the door.

“Right, well.”

“I can still pick you up tonight, David. I’ll be at the motel at eight.”

“Mm, I don’t know if I’ll be ready by then since I have to plan like, a whole other costume to replace the one you have conveniently _stamped_ on.” David says with a scowl.

“Ooh, no. Don’t do that, David. The costume is really great you should stick with it.” She says, opening the door and hesitating for a moment. “I’ll see you tonight?”

It’s clear from her expression that she does actually feel bad for dropping him last minute, and David has never been able to hold a grudge when it comes to Stevie Budd, so he nods. “Yes, yep. Now get out of here. You’re scaring off customers.”

She leaves, not before smiling and making eyes between David and Patrick, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

When David turns around, opening another candy bar to begin stress-eating, Patrick is already looking at him.

“What? Do I have something?” David asks, reaching a hand to his face to brush nonexistent chocolate away from around his mouth.

“Just a little bit- there.” Patrick replies, reaching up to catch the corner of David’s mouth under his thumb. His other fingers gently slide over the stubble on the side of David’s chin as his thumb rubs the tiny area of skin. It almost breaches the line of his lips and David lets them slacken, too entranced by the expression on Patrick’s face to stop it from happening, but Patrick pulls back before it goes any further into his mouth.

“There.” He says softly, an almost wistful expression on his face.

David follows the movement of Patrick’s hand, and sees that his thumb is clean. Before he can think too hard on it, the bell rings signifying the next rush of customers.

The rest of the day continues with the same momentum of the morning.

Patrick spends a lot of time at the counter, providing him the opportunity to dole out candy to the kids. He so clearly finds so much joy in these encounters, and David can’t help but watch him from across the room as he uses sleight of hand to make the candy appear behind a little girl’s ear or slips a second chocolate bar to a child pretending their parent isn’t watching him do it.

Of course, David Rose has no interest in children. So, there’s really no reason for him to find these interactions so endearing.

It’s something about how Patrick so obviously gives every child his full attention. Those brown eyes widen, and his lips stretch into a smile, and he softly teases them with dumb jokes, making the children giggle in delight at his antics. David’s not jealous, he’s entranced, trying not to overthink the fact that Patrick treats him in exactly the same way; gently ribbing him to get a reaction, and the attentiveness he gives their conversations.

He only wishes it meant more.

Back at the motel that evening, David finds himself peer pressured into his pre-existing Halloween costume by Alexis, who has suddenly got an invested interest in David’s wardrobe.

“You have to put it on, David. It’s cute as hell, and it stands alone even without Stevie to match, and you’re not going to be able to find anything better in the two hours we have before we need to leave.”

“If you knew me and Stevie had plans for the party then why did you steal her away from me, Alexis?” David asks with a groan, flopping onto his head listlessly. “What are you going as, anyway?”

“I have my costume here.” Alexis says. She goes into her closet and pulls out a black mini shirt, thigh-high socks, and black cropped sweater.

“Okay- what is that? You’re going as a goth?”

“Ew, David. This is like, not that different to what you usually wear, so--”

David ignores that comment in order to role on his side and get a better look at the costume. “You’re really going to have to explain to me what that is, Alexis.”

“Okay imagine this, but like, with a cute little pair of mouse ears- voila!” She says, pulling grey fluffy ears out from under the pile of clothes.

“A mouse?”

“Three mice, David, I’m dressed the same as Stevie and Twyla. Plus, we’ll all be wearing sunglasses and also you’re going to draw on some whiskers for me.”

“So, you’re going as celebrity mice?”

Alexis stares at him for a moment as if in genuine shock that he doesn’t understand her costume. “No, David. Keep up. We’re going as the three blind mice. But like, in _sexy little mini-skirts_ so that people still want to hook up with us.”

As she says this, she gives David’s ‘Captain Hook’ costume, hung up on the front of the wardrobe a scathing look.

“Don’t look at it like that, I’ll still be able to find someone to hook up with.” David says with a pouty face.

“For sure, David.” She replies unconvincingly. “Just think, I’ve probably helped by making sure Stevie isn’t stopping you from attracting people by buzzing around you like a little Tinkerbell. Also, that costume wouldn’t have done her any favours.”

He sighs, and heads to the mirror to neaten up his hair.

“Who knows, maybe your little button-faced business partner will be interested in hooking up tonight, David.” She makes little flopping wrists at him and does a clumsy wink.

David grunts, “I don’t even know if I really want to go now.” He says with a whine. “It’s not like this is exactly my scene.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be so fun, everyone is going.”

“Yes, unfortunately everyone is going, so I highly doubt you’re hopes of getting laid tonight are going to come to fruition.” David says shuddering. “Roland came into the store today and told us that he and Jocelyn are going as _Bert and Ernie._ ”

Alexis matches his expression as she joins him by the mirror, twirling her hair around to fluff it up around her face.

“You’ll still come though won't you David?”

“Yes, I’ll still come.” David says with a sigh. “But only because there is alcohol. Also, if you do hook up with someone you can’t bring them back here because I will be here.”

“Mhm, because Patrick lives with Ray?” Alexis says with a pout.

“Yes, he does-- What? _No_ , this has _nothing_ to do with Patrick. I will be coming here _alone_ and going to bed, and I don’t need to be traumatised by any sort of display, like that time with Mutt.”

“Oh my God, David. That was one time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been informed that Hocus Pocus was released in July, and so any guilt about writing a Halloween fic in summer has been completely diminished. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've had a good few evenings of writing and so I'm hoping the rest of the chapters will be up once a day or two from now on. The next chapter is the Halloween party!
> 
> Let me know what you think!🦇


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So passeth a worthy opponent."_

David dresses in a huff at first, but soon enough Alexis has softened him down, and he’s singing along to her Halloween playlist with excited anticipation as they both get ready.

“Is this a girl’s costume, David?” Alexis asks, holding it up in disgust.

David scowls at her and starts pulling his costume off its hanger. “Actually, this is a very high-end pirate’s coat, with real silk interior.”

It is actually pretty nice for a Halloween costume. It’s a long-line pirate’s coat, with a tapered waist, gold buttons and a red lining. It’s also incredibly soft and didn’t smell of old people which was impressive considering where he got it from.

“Oh.” Alexis is smiling like she knows something. “-- and where did you get your hands on _that_.”

“At a retailer in Elmdale.” David says wincing.

“Mm, so from the thrift shop then?”

David pulls a face at her and takes the outfit into the bathroom to change. He’s momentarily thankful that Stevie hadn’t forced him into the full ‘Captain Hook’ outfit. All the costume consists of is a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of Rick Owens Tractor Ankle boots, plus a ruffled white shirt he already owned and the pirate coat. He decided to forgo the facial hair and fake hook for his own sanity, making his costume more of a generic pirate than a character, but since Stevie had already betrayed him, he supposes it makes little difference.

When he steps out, Alexis is already dressed in her all black ensemble, and is fiddling with fitting the ears on her head.

“Ooh, David. Stevie got you something as an apology, she just dropped it off.”

“Oh? Where is she now?” David asks, looking around the otherwise empty room as if Stevie is going to jump out from under the bed.

“She’s gone to the office to get changed, and then we’re going to need you to draw whiskers on both of our faces. I don’t trust Stevie with the pen and she _definitely_ won’t trust me.”

David gives in easily as he gets distracted by the huge pirate hat and plastic sword that Alexis shoves at him.

“Wha _-at_ is this?”

“I think it’s cute, it really completes the outfit don’t you think?” Alexis says, her blue eyes wide and enthused.

“I did not spend the last half hour styling my hair just to have it ruined by some tacky headwear.” David says.

Stevie chooses this moment to appear at the door. David would feel bad if she wasn’t smiling so widely at her ‘gifts’, clearly betraying the fact that they were meant to wind him up.

“Come on, David. It’s a part of the costume. I considered getting you one of those bandana things to tie round your head but I thought--“

“Okay.” David cuts that particular line of conversation off before it can go any further. “I will take the hat and carry it with me, if you promise to drop this conversation instantly. In return I will also draw these stupid whiskers on your face.”

“--and Twyla’s.” Alexis adds.

“What- why Twyla?”

“Because she texted me saying she tried but couldn’t do it, and all the whiskers need to look the same, David. So, if you can just do it when we get there--”

David sighs and gives in, sitting on the bed next to Alexis and taking her face in his hand with just a little too much force to draw on the whiskers, barely resisting the instinct to draw something crude on instead.

Only an hour later, they arrive at Twyla’s apartment to find a few partygoers already mingling throughout the room. She has decorated with gaudy string lights, fake coffins and full-sized skeletons scattered about the room, all dressed up in plaid shirts and farmer caps.

There is some low volume Halloween music playing in the backroom, and David can see the effort she’s gone to in preparing her small apartment for so many guests, so he graciously keeps the comments to a minimum.

“Hi guys, come on in!” She says as she approaches them. She’s dressed in the same black outfit as the other girls, plus the sunglasses, which seem to impair her vision just enough to make her bump into several tables on her way over to them, although that might be a purposeful attempt at fulfilling her character.

“Wow, Twyla, _look_ at what you’ve _done_ with this place!” Alexis exclaims, flapping her dinosaur hands around at the room. “It’s so cute!”

“Thank you, Alexis. Now, before we get started, there is a little surprise that you should know about.” She is using her murder mystery voice, which is never good news, and David’s stomach clenches with dread. “Somebody in this room is going to have a tiny golden pumpkin hidden with them.”

David suppresses a groan.

“Now, their job is to protect the pumpkin from being found. If they still have it by the end of the night, then they win a prize, if someone finds it, they have to keep it safe. Whoever is in possession of the pumpkin when the clock strikes twelve will win a prize.”

“Um, so who’s got the golden pumpkin now?” Stevie says, eyeing the few guests in the room suspiciously, her competitive side clearly already emerging.

“That’s all part of the suspense! Nobody knows!” Twyla explains.

The three of them all nod slowly.

“There are lots of other party games that we’ll be playing of course, plus the couples costume competition, which you can vote for over there.” Twyla says pointing toward the corner of the room where a small sealed box is sat with a slit in the top to post votes, “But the Golden Pumpkin is the only one that will win you tickets to a spa in Elm Valley, so that’s the one you want to keep your eye out for.”

“--Party games?” David chokes.

Twyla looks unperturbed by his reaction, and they are left to mingle with the small number of party guests already present.

David is immediately dragged off to the couch where he makes Twyla kneel in front of him to draw the whiskers on her face. She makes far less of a fuss about the scratch of the eyeliner than the others had, and he’s done in moments, with hers looking much better than Alexis’ and Stevie’s.

Just as he stands up, she slips him the Golden Pumpkin with a wink, it’s a small thimble sized thing, and David has no idea where she must have found it. He takes it, shoving it into the inside pocket of his pirate coat, and smiling at the thought of the various treatments he is going to have when he wins the competition.

David gets through about one drink before others arrive.

He has to repress a shudder as his parents enter with Jocelyn and Roland. The Bert and Ernie costume is possibly the most horrifying sight he has ever seen, with tight striped lycra displaying all the curves of Roland's body, and the half-masks obscuring the wrong half of his face. His parents have gone for a much more stilted Danny and Sandy from Grease, his Dad having stolen David’s leather jacket, and his Mom dressed to the nines in a slightly more appropriate version of Sandy’s final leather costume from the film.

“Ugh, I didn’t know Mom and Dad were coming.” Alexis says from next to him.

“Dad literally asked me for my leather jacket in front of you, what did you think he was asking for?” David asks, unable to be embarrassed by his parents when they are so clearly contrasted with the Schitt’s.

“I don’t know, David. I don’t keep track of their social life.” Alexis says with a whine.

It’s then that Patrick enters the room. He shucks off his coat as he steps in, giving an amused up-and-down look at the Schitt’s, who are clearly lapping up the attention of the town in their striped outfits and suspenders.

It takes a few minutes for David to register what he's looking at, as he lets slip an appreciative noise at Patrick.

His torso is bare, likely explaining the necessity for the coat on the journey over, but it’s covered in green vines and leaves in a crossed pattern, almost like a harness across his chest. He has green fitted trousers on, and a little pointed green hat perched on his head with a red feather sticking out.

“Oh my God.” David mumbles, draining the rest of his drink.

Thankfully, Twyla heads straight over to the new group, and introduces them to the plan for the night. Ray has followed Patrick through the door in his sailor outfit, and the six of them are all focused on Twyla, so David has a couple of moments to react.

“Wo-ow.” Stevie drawls from next to David. Both her and Alexis are eyeing Patrick with interest. “Patrick can get it.”

“Oh my God, _yes_ David. He’s such a cute little Peter Pan, with his little chest out--”

He turns to glare at them but neither of them have looked away from Patrick.

“Okay, stop? Both of you, Patrick is _off_ -limits.” He says, trying to cover their eyes with his hands. “He’s my business partner and I’m not dealing with a whole messy situation.”

“Mm, sounds like you’ve thought a lot about a messy situation, huh David?” Stevie asks, finally tearing her eyes away to look back up at him.

“Ugh, it’s fine David. I mean, nobody is going to hit on you tonight considering it looks like you came together.” She says, looking pointedly down at his own costume. “So, I would give up on that little plan if I were you.”

They are interrupted by Patrick clearing his throat awkwardly beside them. David turns and his gaze is immediately drawn down to the vines across his chest again. He looks away and coughs to try to cover his reaction.

“Um, hi?” Patrick says.

“Oh my God, hi Patrick!” Alexis says immediately tapping her fingers across his bare arm. “We were _literally_ just talking about how good you look!”

“Oh, well--” It turns out Patrick’s blush does travel almost all the way down his chest, which is interesting, and David watches on. “That’s very nice of you, you two look lovely too.” He says gesturing at the glasses. “Three Blind Mice, right?”

“Aww thank you Patrick, and you are correct. I’m not blind to a cute guy in a hot costume though, don’t worry.”

Patrick goes even more red, if that’s possible, and looks away from Alexis.

“What about David, Patrick, don’t you think David looks good?” Stevie asks from where she’s sipping her drink and watching the proceedings go down.

Patrick hums, and David flushes as his eyes travel up and down David’s body appreciatively. “You look- um, are you meant to be--?”

“Looks like you’ve found your Captain Hook, Patrick.” Alexis says winking. “So, me and Stevie are going to talk to Jake over there, who seems to be dressed as like, a _sexy Fireman_ , and we will see- you- later.”

“That doesn’t even make any--” David tries, but they’re gone before he can argue the implications. He turns back to Patrick who is just watching him with a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Patrick responds softly.

“Well, you look very nice.” David says. “Um, can I get you- we should get you a drink.” He says.

“I could get a drink.”

David makes the mistake of putting his hand on Patrick’s back to lead him across the room. His skin is supple beneath his palm, and his finger brushes the strap of his leaf-harness thing. The touch is tantalising, and he almost flinches his hand away.

They get to the drinks bar, David pours a generous vodka cranberry for Patrick who accepts quickly, and then pours one for himself.

“I like this jacket.” Patrick says, running his finger along the piping. “Now I understand why you didn’t want to tell me what you were dressing as.”

“Hmm?”

“What was it you said, ‘half the costume is in the surprise’? I’ve got to say I’m surprised, David.”

“I think I said suspense.” David says with a smile, “Half the point of wearing a costume is in the suspense. Only one of us here could be suspended right now, look at your little harness.”

David bats Patrick’s hand away and runs a thumb down the front of the leaves across Patrick’s chest, dangerously close to his nipple. He seems to lean into the action absentmindedly and hums in agreement.

“It’s not a harness, David. But I--”

They are interrupted by Twyla standing on a chair and waving her hands around.

“Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for coming, now we are going to start with the games. First game is this.”

She pulls a sheet off from a large black box in the corner of the room. There are two holes on either of the lengths with black fabric to cover the insides. David pulls a face and can hear Patrick chuckling beside him.

“Now, two people will stand, one either side, and put their hands into the holes.” Twyla continues to explain. “They have one minute to dig around in the box to find as much buried treasure as possible. The person with the least number of coins has to down a drink of the other’s creation.”

“Wooow.” David laughs. “I feel sorry for whichever fool volunteers for this.” He mutters.

“Do we have any volunteers?”

Patrick steps forward and raises his hand. “David and I will do it!” He says quickly, spinning to wink at David before leading him over to the front of the room.

He’s too much in shock to argue and lets himself be dragged forwards.

“Oh, you might want to take your jacket off David. I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but I wouldn’t want to have it ruined by what’s in the box.”

“My _God_ , what’s in the box?” David asks, but Twyla just smiles and takes his jacket. He pushes the sleeves of his shirt up past his elbows, thanking God that the shirt wasn’t worth much, and rolls his eyes at Patrick who is grinning like a child.

They get in their positions on opposite sides of the container. David pulls a face at the fact that the whole room seems to be watching in amusement as Twyla counts down, and, closing his eyes in anticipation, he shoves his hands in through the covers.

He’s surprised to feel nothing at first. He waves his hands around inside, feeling only air and frowns, lowering his hands to the bottom of the box. Patrick seems to be having the same issue in front of him, having not found any coins yet either.

His hands brush against Patrick’s inside the box, and he flinches for a moment before realising what it is.

David moves his right hand down and jumps as he touches something cold and slippery. “Oh my God.” He mutters, screwing his face up as he touches the jelly-like texture hesitantly, but also something round and hard. He pulls out a coin and places it on top of the box with a cocky look at his competitor. Patrick’s eyes darken as he looks at the coin, and he focuses all his efforts back in the box.

David pulls a second one out before Patrick has even found his first, and that expression becomes all the more pronounced.

Suddenly, something grabs his hand inside the box and hangs on. David flinches, but looks up to see Patrick watching him, biting his lip. The grip loosens enough that he could retreat but David doesn’t move away as Patrick skims the inside of his wrist with teasing fingers. The touch is all he can focus on, as Patrick's fingertips dance across his palm and wrist, and lightly tangle with David's in what can only be described as holding hands.

The distraction gives Patrick the opportunity to catch up with David using his other hand, and he places his fourth coin on the top of the box just as Twyla rings a bell signalling the end of the game.

Patrick doesn’t let go of David’s hand right away, looking at him with a slight frown between his eyebrows. David can't help but mirror his expression at the thought of letting go, but finally he wriggles his hands out the box, flexing and wincing at the sight of the red goop covering his fingers.

“Ugh- Somebody get me a towel.” He says, aiming for demanding even though he’s sure his face is as red as his hands.

He’s distracted cleaning out the goop from his nail-beds but looks up as Patrick steps in front of him holding a drink. “Vodka cranberry right?” He asks.

David looks at the drink warily. “You know, the whole point of the game is that you give me something gross, or with a dangerously high alcohol content.”

Patrick shrugs. “That wasn’t why I was playing the game, David.”

“Oh.” David takes a sip of the drink and almost spits it out. “Oh _God._ ”

“Okay, so maybe it was a little bit why I played the game.” He laughs, as David recovers from the huge amount of vodka he had just swallowed.

David equals his expression and tips his head back to down the rest of the glass, earning the approval of the crowd. When he swallows, he looks back to see Patrick staring at him with wide eyes.

“Mm, we should get you another one of these.” David says. “You need to catch up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun one to write so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I got the idea for Patrick's vine chest situation from the David Burtka and Neil Patrick Harris Peter Pan family costume so I'd suggest taking a look at that for a good image!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!🦇


	4. Operation Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm so happy, I think I'll give you a kiss."_

A few more people take rounds at the box including the Roses, Bob and Ray, and various others, but soon enough Alexis convinces Twyla to turn the music up and let people dance and mingle for a bit.

After that second drink, David is feeling light and happy. He gets his jacket back on, and finds his hat, which he tucks under his arm while talking to different groups.

He spends some time with Stevie before she disappears to find a random, Alexis lingers for a while as she spots a guy who looks like Ted but isn’t him on the other side of the room, and they he makes sure to stop in with Twyla, Ronnie, and some people he recognises from the store just to be polite.

All the while, Patrick stays by his side, bringing him drinks, and poking fun at him. His presence is intoxicating but David is sure it’s only because he doesn’t know that many people at the party.

That is, until a girl comes over to ask him to dance, and he politely rebuffs her, instead, bumping David’s shoulder and turning back to joke with him about Jake’s costume.

“He’s holding his hose a little suggestively don’t you think?” Patrick murmurs, making David chuckle and nod in agreement.

“It’s his move.” David replies, leaning in further. “Draws the eye downwards, much like somebody’s little vine situation.” He says, pulling at Patrick’s chest for possibly the tenth time over the course of the evening. He’s making it a little obvious that he can’t keep his hands off it, but Patrick doesn’t seem to mind.

Patrick looks down at his own costume and smiles. “Oh, it worked then?”

David blinks in surprise and shakes his head to clear it, letting a little smile escape. “I think it would work if it weren’t for this little hat situation on your head.”

“What’s wrong with my hat?”

Without answering, David plucks it off his head and replaces it with the three-pointed pirate hat from under his arm. He tucks the green hat into his back pocket and smiles as Patrick looks at him with wide eyes. David had been expecting the hat to be way too big for him but somehow Patrick fills it out, and he grins at David from under it.

“Is that better?”

“Mm, no different really, I just got sick of carrying that around.” David replies quickly.

Patrick looks like he’s going to say something else back when Ray approaches them. His white trousers and striped top are a shockingly cheap silky material, and he’s looking at them slyly.

“Hello David, Patrick. Are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s great- your costume is--” David swallows heavily as if the words taste bad in his mouth. “ _Nice._ ”

“Well thank you David. Unfortunately, because I am unattached, I have no chance of winning the couples costume competition. I did just put my vote in for you two however! I’m glad to see you worked everything out, Patrick. I know how difficult you’ve found the last few months, but didn’t I tell you it would all be fine?”

David turns to look as Patrick chokes on his drink, coughing into his elbow in surprise.

“Oh.” He wheezes, “Well--”

“Thank you, Ray.” David says, tugging at Patrick’s arm. “You’ve reminded us, we- need to place our votes.”

“Of course, before you go, have you had any luck with the Golden Pumpkin search? I _swear_ I have asked every single person in this room but to no avail!”

David chuckles awkwardly, which makes Patrick look at him, but both of them shake their head. “Nope, no idea.”

Finally, they escape and head across the room together. They get two more comments about their so-called ‘couple’s costume’ on the journey, each getting weirder and weirder. David puts a vote in for Ronnie and Karen who had dressed as- criminals? He wasn’t completely sure, but he figured they’d be the least pretentious about it. He tries to peek at Patrick’s slip, but he holds it to his chest and raises his eyebrow at David until he looks away.

It doesn’t take long for Twyla to climb into her chair again and call out the results.

“Hi! So, I know it’s only early still, but it’s time to announce the couples costume competition winners before people start to leave!”

She opens a slip of paper in front of her and claps excitedly.

“Oh my gosh, so, surprisingly actually, Alexis, Stevie and I won!”

The other two girls clap excitedly and rush up to her. There are only two pink winners’ sashes so Alexis tugs at Twyla so that they can share one. They win a free meal at the café, and all seem far too excited about it.

Twyla and Alexis sway dangerously together, giggling all the while as she tries to get back on the chair. “Um, just a reminder for those interested in playing; The Golden Pumpkin competition doesn’t end for another hour!”

“They’re not even a _couple!_ There are _three_ of them! One of them is _hosting_ the party!” David grumbles slightly at their win, but Patrick just puts a hand on his shoulder and leans in to talk directly into his ear.

“Don’t worry, David. You’ve still got a chance with the Golden Pumpkin if I can’t work out where you’re hiding it.”

“You’d have to do a very thorough search.” David returns, the alcohol already making him more loose lipped. Instead of freaking out, however, Patrick just blushes slightly and grins.

“Ooh, I intend on it.” He mutters.

_“Oh.”_

The crowd disperses as the music is turned up. David sees his parents and the Schitt’s making their exit along with some of the other older groups. Ray approaches again, lamenting about his lack of success in obtaining the Golden Pumpkin and decides to call it a night. He offers Patrick a lift home, but Patrick just shakes his head politely.

“Ah, of course, I assume you’ll be staying with David tonight.” Ray says, nodding knowingly. “Well, just so you’re aware I will have my earplugs in, and I’m a very deep sleeper.”

“Oh, well, that’s kind of you Ray but we aren’t actually--”

“Have a nice night.”

He’s gone before either of them can dispute his assumption. The music is loud and pulsing, and most people have moved onto the makeshift dance floor in the centre of the room.

Patrick holds out a hand, tentatively offering David a dance. He considers it, desperate to accept, but he shakes his head. Patrick immediately looks disappointed so David leans into his personal space again to explain, their cheeks brushing as he speaks directly into his ear.

“Can’t have you getting handsy and stealing that Elm Valley voucher from me.” He says softly.

“Who said that was what I would be focusing on?” Patrick asks, raising an eyebrow.

Apparently, the alcohol is having its effect on Patrick as well now, though David can’t say he’s complaining as the focus of his flirty drunk persona is stuck purely on him. His brown eyes seem clear and focused, but it doesn’t match what he’s saying.

“You can’t catch me out that easily.”

“Can’t I?” Patrick asks, “What was that with the coin finding game, then?” He crosses his arms across his chest in fake confusion.

“I- you, um--” David had absent-mindedly reached for his inside pocket to find it empty. He looks at Patrick with furrowed brows. “Did you already--”

“What?”

“Did you already take it? The Pumpkin?”

“You don’t have it anymore?” Patrick asks, looking urgent. David isn’t sure why he’s so worried about that, but he doesn’t have time to consider it, roping it up to simply his competitive nature.

“I- I had it in this pocket and then I--”

“You took the jacket off to play the game.” Patrick says, the fact suddenly dawning on him. “So, Twyla must have taken it?”

“It would look pretty suspicious if Twyla won her own game a second time, but maybe--” David looks across the room to see Stevie dancing extremely closely to Jake. He’s about to be furious with her until he spots Jake’s hand slipping into Stevie’s skirt pocket and pulling out the pumpkin, which he puts in his own back pocket. “Oh my God, Jake has it.”

“What- how do you know that?” Patrick asks, following his eye.

“I _literally_ just watched him take it. It’s in his back pocket.”

“How are _we_ gonna get it, then?”

“We?” David asks, turning to look at Patrick who is looking around innocently, clearly noticing his slip.

“Well, I mean, I figured that- the voucher is for two people so, if I went then I’d probably invite you to come with me maybe, you know, as like- something nice to do for you. I mean, it’s only one room, so- I thought you’d be interested in all the treatments and things. I don’t know what you were intending on doing with it--”

“I didn’t have any plans.” David says quickly. “So, I mean, if we work together then we could always just, share the prize?”

“Okay.” The smile Patrick gives him then might be the brightest one has ever seen in his life. “That doesn’t answer the question of how we’re going to get the Pumpkin back from Jake though?”

David groans and shakes his head. “I can do it. Just don’t watch.”

“What- David.”

Before he can say anymore, David heads across the room, ducking between dancers until he reaches Jake.

“Stevie.” He says, “I see you’re not making good on our previous agreement?” He asks, gesturing between her and Jake. “So, how-how long has this been going on?”

“David! Hi.” Jake leans in and presses his customary kiss on David’s lips. David wipes his face with the back of his hand and smiles awkwardly, but Jake doesn’t seem to notice. “It’s been a while. I was hoping you’d contact me soon, so we could- catch up.”

Stevie makes a disgruntled noise.

“This is what you get.” David says, turning on her.

“What do you care?” Stevie asks. “I thought you were preoccupied tonight with _Pat_ -rick.”

“Well _Patrick_ is just a friend, and I don’t want to ruin that friendship by doing any stupid. So, I was looking for someone to dance with.”

David snaps the suspenders of Jake’s fireman costume.

“--and I guess I just found someone.”

“Ugh, you can’t just let me have this one thing--”

“Hey, there’s plenty of me to go around. I think you can let David have at least one dance, don’t you think Stevie?”

Stevie disappears into the crowd with a huff, leaving David alone with Jake, who immediately puts his hands on his shoulders. “I’m glad you wanted to reconnect, David. It’s been a long time.” Jake says, charming and void of emotion as ever.

David winces through a smile and looks around the room for Patrick, who he can see watching him despite his earlier request. David makes a face at him, which seems to relax Patrick’s aggressive stance, but he still stands watch, ignoring the push and pull of people around him, and focusing all his attention on David and Jake.

David wastes no time in slipping his arms around Jake’s waist, his hands sneaking lower and carefully plucking the pumpkin out. He slips it into the front pocket of his jeans, which are so tight it’s basically locked in.

The song ends, and David takes the cue to leave, waving off Jake’s advances and heading back across the floor to Patrick.

“See, I told you I had it- handled.” David pauses in front of him. Patrick is bright red to his ears, and his jaw is locked shut, squaring his chin nicely. “Are you okay?”

David’s voice seems to shake him out of his fervour, and he relaxes slightly, sighing. “Mhm, yeah I’m fine. Sorry, just got a bit distracted.”

“Can I get you another drink?” David asks, leading him back towards the table.

Patrick relaxes further. “Sure, that sounds great.”

Whatever was bothering Patrick seems to be diminished after a few more drinks. He sticks even closer to David the whole time as they linger by the wall, his chest brushing against David’s elbow where he’s turned to face him.

“Where is the pumpkin now?” Patrick asks quietly after a while.

“Front pocket.” David says, nodding down to the small lump in his pocket.

“That’s not exactly discreet, David. I have an inside pocket here.” Patrick says, pointing towards his vine leaves.

“Mm, okay, but I can’t take it out here.”

“Come on, then.”

Patrick leads David down the corridor a little further, granting them some privacy. David leans against the wall and tries to get his hand into the pocket, but it gets stuck halfway down. He wiggles his fingers but can’t seem to get it any further.

“Shit.” He mutters. “I can’t get it out.”

“What do you mean?” Patrick asks, approaching him from the front.

“I can’t reach it; the pocket is too tight. You’re gonna have to get it.”

Patrick only hesitates for a second, looking up to David for approval before slipping his fingers into David’s pocket. It takes a while of him wriggling his fingers downwards, but he finally touches the corner of the pumpkin with his fingertips.

“I can feel it.” He mumbles.

David nods, a small sigh slipping out of his as he tips his head back and closes his eyes to try and distract himself and prevent his body from reacting to what is effectively Patrick groping his crotch.

He frowns when Patrick’s hand goes still.

“Have you got it?” He asks, looking back down. He hadn’t realised how close Patrick was, and he blinks as his eyes adjust and focus on him. His cheeks are flushed, and his mouth is dropped slightly open, and he’s staring back up at David with some strange look on his face. “What--”

Patrick makes a strangled noise. His hand is still trapped in David’s pocket and he’s looking at him with something like a frenzy in his eyes. It’s the combination of his desperate expression, David’s own intoxication, and the way Patrick has been so close to him all night; David can’t help but reach out and cup his face with both hands and pull him closer, drawing him into a feverous kiss.

This kiss is the culmination of months of pining and longing and convincing himself that Patrick isn’t interested, and David puts all that into their embrace. Patrick’s lips are warm and insistent against his, and he somehow moves even closer, his left hand still trapped, so that they are chest to chest.

David tips his head up to breathe and in doing so knocks the oversized pirate hat from Patrick’s head, sending it tumbling to the ground, but neither man notice its absence, already leaning in to reconnect their lips desperately.

Patrick’s free hand has travelled towards David’s hips, and then further to the curve of his ass, pulling him inwards while simultaneously holding him firmly against the wall. The grip makes David moan, a sound which Patrick immediately returns, turning his head just so to allow him to cautiously open his mouth and press his tongue against David’s lips, exploring slowly, as if curious about the shape of his teeth and tongue.

 _“David?”_ Someone yells, but he is too distracted to even register it. _“David, I know you have it!”_ The voice is coming closer, but David has just finally gotten his hand into Patrick’s slight curls and tugged, earning a deep groan in response.

Stevie rounds the corner, the image of fury, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders like a cape.

“David how did you even- Oh.” She freezes as she takes in the scene. Patrick tries to move away but it caught by his hand in David’s pocket, which from that angle look far more like Patrick’s hand in David’s jeans. He is pulled right back, and David catches him with an _‘oomph’_ noise, holding him steady.

David glares at her, still clutching Patrick to his chest, who has given up on pulling away and resorted to hiding his bright red face in David’s neck. The contact of his bare torso against David’s silky shirt sends shivers down his spine, and he has to silently count backwards from twenty to get himself back under control.

“Where is the pumpkin?” She asks, her hands on her hips.

“The- what?” David replies, genuinely unsure about what the conversation is about.

“The- Pumpkin.” She looks unsure now, and winces at him guiltily. “Okay never mind, I’m gonna go now, leave you to it.” She says, backing away, which is probably a sensible move considering the expression on David’s face. “Um, congratulations, by the way.”

She leaves, and Patrick finally pries his hand free, pulling the tiny pumpkin out and slipping it into the pocket on his harness. David continues to lean against the wall, awkwardly preparing to react to his rejection, but when he looks back up Patrick is still staring at him. Directly at his lips actually, with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Mm, so we should probably--”

“Sorry, yes. We should talk.” Patrick says, dragging his eyes away and standing up a little straighter.

“I was going to say rejoin the party. But you’re right. We should talk, so you should probably just say what you wanted to say and then we could- go.”

“David I--” Patrick starts. He’s looking at his lips again, which is a good impression, and he seems to drift naturally back in towards David, like a ship on the current. David follows his lead, eyes trained on Patrick's in the search for any hesitation but there isn't any, as his eyelids flutter closed in preparation for--.

“Hey everyone!” Twyla calls from the front room.

David groans but Patrick just laughs, taking him by the hand and pulling him back towards the party.

“Come on, let’s go and claim our prize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this scene so I hope I did it justice! There is still one chapter left to go even though I initially only planned for the 4, that should be out within the next few days.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought by leaving a comment or a kudos, they've been so lovely and encouraging and I appreciate every single one!🦇


	5. Happy Little Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning."_

Patrick doesn’t let go of his hand even as they re-join the rest of the party. Even when David looks at it with a curious expression, he keeps their fingers intertwined like he’s clinging to a lifeline in the chaos of the celebration.

Twyla is standing on her chair, wobbling dangerously as Alexis supports her from the floor.

“It’s time to present the prize to the person holding the Golden Pumpkin!” She yells. She’s clearly relatively drunk, but there are few people in the room that can claim otherwise, including David.

The effect of the drink is relatively lost on David. Far more intoxicating is the feeling of Patrick’s hand in his; his warm grip unwavering, and his constant proximity. He can feel Patrick’s warm breath on the back of his neck where he’s stood, hand in hand with David, just behind his shoulder.

Twyla holds up the coupons in one hand and waves them around like a magic assistant displaying an instrument.

“Whoever has the Golden Pumpkin, please step forward.”

Patrick slips out of David grip, and heads to the front of the room with a wink at David. Just as he gets to the front, however, he is joined by Stevie, Alexis, and Ronnie all holding a tiny golden pumpkin aloft.

“What--” he can hear Patrick’s confusion from here.

“Looks like we have four competitors for the last competition!” Twyla exclaims.

“Last competition?” Stevie asks, looking murderous. “That’s not fair! I spent all night looking for this _fucking_ _Pumpkin!”_

“What’s the last competition, Twyla?” Patrick asks, ever the gentleman.

“Yeah, because whatever it is, I have every intention of _crushing_ all of you for those tickets.” Stevie says.

This could turn out to be a nightmare, David realises, as he looks at the four of them all eyeing each other up. They’re all extremely competitive, and willing to do anything to get those tickets.

And Patrick. Patrick is motivated for a night with- David?

Before David can obsess over this, Twyla has led the group over to the kitchen table where four different pint glasses are laid out on the top. They are all already filled with a drink.

“This is the swamp challenge.” Twyla says, as they each take a seat. David approaches and hovers behind Patrick, brushing his shoulders ever so slightly. He can see Patrick shiver as he looks at the full glass in front of him although he’s not sure if it’s nervous anticipation, or the result of his touch. “It’s very simple, all you have to do is down the drink, and whoever finishes the glass first wins the tickets.”

“Um, and what exactly is in the drinks?” Stevie asks, leaning over to look into it.

“Yeah, is it like, fruit?” Alexis adds.

“There is some fruit in it, yes.”

The four of them all make identical disgusted expressions but nod resignedly. Twyla sets the timer, and each competitor raises their drink.

Patrick splutters, pulling a disgusted face, but his competitive side wins out as he tips his head back and forces the rest of it down. There’s cheering before he even gets to the last quarter, and Patrick looks back to see Ronnie with an empty glass sending a big grin in his direction.

“Looks like Ronnie wins the coupons!” Twyla says, clapping and handing the tickets to her. She holds them aloft in her hand and waves them around as she stands up from the table, heading straight over to land a celebratory kiss on Karen’s lips.

“We’re gonna be putting these to good use.” She crows.

“Oh my God.” Karen mutters, wiping her mouth and pulling away. “How much of that was vodka? You taste like a fire hazard.”

“About half of it?” Twyla replies. “Congratulations!”

The crowd disperses, and David turns his attention back to Patrick who is sat hunched in his seat, pouting like a child. The party seems to be starting up again around them, but David stays and crouches in front of him, pulling at the chair so that he is facing him.

“You okay?” David asks quietly.

“I’m sorry, David. I was just surprised by the vodka and I- I threw the competition and I- Now we don’t get to go to the Elm Valley Spa together.”

“Hey. I don’t _care_ about the competition.” David says, ducking his head to get his attention. “Really. You could come and dance with me, to make up for it?”

At this, Patrick brightens up slightly, and reluctantly lets himself be pulled into the centre of the room. The energy in the room has somehow picked up even further since the finale game. The remaining party guests are all pushed up together, most of them with partners, grinding against each other in the heat of the apartment.

David doesn’t hesitate this time in pulling Patrick close. His arms automatically go to his shoulders, rubbing his thumb absent-mindedly against the skin of his neck, while Patrick encircles his waist and pulls them together.

They stay apart enough to link eyes. Patrick’s eyes drift down to David’s lips once. Twice. The third time it happens, David is sick of waiting, and tugs him in.

This kiss is similar yet so different to the one they had shared in the hall. It matches in passion, Patrick responds with enthusiasm, gripping any area of David that he can reach and holding him close. But this one is in a room full of people; people that they know and live beside and Patrick isn’t pulling away.

He’s pushing in closer, till their whole bodies are pressed together, and he’s kissing David back with hunger. David can feel the vibrations of him moaning against him.

“Hey.” He says quietly, after slowing the kiss slightly and pulling back. Patrick turns his attention to kiss down David’s neck but nods to show he’s listening. “We should probably- _oh.”_

Patrick smiles against the patch of skin he had just bitten. “Go on, David. You were saying something.” He says, keeping his face pressed against David’s neck.

“Mm, nothing important, so maybe just keep--”

Patrick pulls away, and David can’t help but let out a little whine at the loss of contact.

“David.”

“Mm, okay.” He says, flopping his hands back over Patrick’s shoulders. “I was just going to say--”

Patrick returns to his neck as a reward for speaking, and David struggles through the rest of the sentence.

“Um- that we should probably, cool off. Maybe, go somewhere else and- _oh-_ and talk.”

“Oh, sure.” Patrick stops immediately and pulls away, looking nervous. “Um- is this, a good talk? Or a bad--”

David cuts him off by kissing him again.

Patrick takes a while to recover this time, before nodding resolutely and beginning to lead David across the room on the quest for freedom. “Okay come on, David. We should- _talk.”_

They make it about halfway towards the door before they got caught by Alexis.

“David- _David!”_ She yells, grabbing him by the sleeve of his pirate coat and pulling him away from Patrick. “David- look at my sash!”

“Oh wow, your sash.” David says, pulling away from her sloppy embrace. “Soo great.”

“David! I’m gonna stay here with Stevie and Twyla tonight.” She continues, her words drifting into each other clumsily as she pokes at her brother’s chest. “So youu- have the motel room all to yourself.”

“What do you--”

“Take _advantage_ of it, David! Just don’t have sex on my bed.”

“Oh my God.” David mutters, covering his face with his hands. Before the embarrassment can take him for good, he feels Patrick’s arm slip around his waist.

“Let her think what she wants, David. Can we go now?”

“Mhm, yeah, let's go. Bye Alexis.”

When they finally get out onto the street, Patrick freezes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot my jacket.” Patrick says, wrapping his arms around his bare torso to guard against the cold. “--and you’ve left your hat in there.”

“We don’t need them.”

David reaches out and pulls Patrick closer by the hand, encouraging him to slip his goose-bumped arms under David’s jacket, which he does. His arms are cold, and they make David shiver, but they warm up soon enough in the warmth of David’s layers. He kisses Patrick softly in the cold night, all teeth and smiles.

When they pull back, Patrick’s eyes are still closed, and he watches as the light from the streetlights fall across his face. He looks serene, washed out in the light, his face angled up to David’s and cheeks flushed.

“Come on.” He whispers. “We’ll go back to the motel, and- talk. Do you want my jacket?”

“I’m okay like this.” Patrick replies, staying hunched under the lapels of David’s coat, keeping his arms locked around his waist.

David rolls his eyes but doesn’t resist, and they walk towards the motel in relative silence, rocking together clumsily in such an awkward position. Patrick mumbles something into David’s shoulder but he can’t hear it and can’t stop himself from giggling at the vibrations of against his skin.

They eventually make it to the motel without incident. David lets them into the dark room and turns to face Patrick.

“I wasn’t- we don’t have to--”

Patrick crosses the room in two steps and grabs his face, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, and stroking his jaw reassuringly. “How about we get into something a little more- comfortable, and then we can talk?”

“Okay.” David whispers.

“Do you have anything I could, um--” Patrick gestures down to his bare chest.

“Oh- yes, I have a shirt you could wear, and some- Here, they might be a little big, but they should work. Um, the bathroom is just over there if you want to- _Oh.”_

Patrick raises and eyebrow at him, reaching behind his own back to unclip the vines and he lets them fall to the floor. He slips the t-shirt over his head with another teasing glance before doing the same with his pants, watching David all the while.

“David? Are you going to change?” He asks.

“Oh, yeah. I’m just gonna--” He looks down at his outfit, but Patrick is there before he can move, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, and reaching to untuck his shirt from his jeans.

David lets him do it, his breath catching as Patrick’s hand skim the sensitive skin of his lower belly. He steps away to pull the shirt off and replace it with a black sleep shirt. He goes to pull off his jeans, struggling a bit to get them down, but he turns around to see Patrick perched on his bed watching with interest.

“Um, I don’t know where you want to- sleep. I don’t, you don’t have to- there is a second bed if you wanted it."

“Come here, come on.” Patrick says, shifting across the head of the bed and tapping the seat next to him.

David does, and Patrick immediately pulls him in for a chaste kiss before wriggling them both down to lie face-to-face under the sheets, heads on David’s pillow. He’s so close that David can feel his breath on his cheeks as he talks, and he focuses on the sensation to stop himself from getting lost in his own thoughts.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Patrick asks, his soft voice filling the silent room.

“Um, well I--” His train of thought tapers as Patrick’s hand comes to brush over David’s ear, and into the hair at the side of his head. “Well- um.”

“Do you remember your birthday this year?” Patrick asks after a few more moments of silence.

David frowns. “Yeah, um, my parents took me and my sister to the café for a joint birthday and graduation meal. It was very depressing but at least they tried. Why?”

“Well, that morning, I found out it was your birthday from Stevie, remember?” Patrick says slowly. “--and I asked if you had plans, because I was hoping that we could have dinner, um, as like- a date.”

“Oh. Well--” David’s mind is racing as he puts the pieces together. “Why- Why did you never ask again, then?”

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, and I was embarrassed, and afraid that you knew how I- What I felt, and that you would feel uncomfortable if I kept pursuing something you weren’t interested in.” Patrick’s voice is getting thicker, and his blinks are getting longer as he burrows his head further into the pillow.

“Was Open Mic Night?”

“For you, it was all for you.”

“I wanted it.” David whispers, “But I didn’t want to believe it in case you didn’t- in case I was making it all up.”

David lets himself get pulled into Patrick’s chest, his eyes sinking shut. Before sleep can take him, he feels Patrick pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. “I’m sorry it took so long, David.”

“Mm- me too.”

He falls asleep before hearing Patrick’s reply, but he dreams of pirate ships, and falling in love.

***

The light streaming through the motel windows wakes David. He squints, covering his eyes with his hand, and turns to roll away from the light only to be saved from falling out of the bed by Patrick’s arm tightening around his chest.

David hums in surprised delight as he’s rolled straight back into Patrick’s firm chest. He automatically leans further into it, allowing his hands to roam the landscape of his torso with reckless abandon as he remains somewhere in the land of the unconscious.

“Mm- hi.” Patrick’s voice is deeper in the morning, and he’s blinking sleepily at him with a soft smile on his face.

“We didn’t shut the curtains last night.” David mumbles.

“I see that.” Patrick replies, lifting a hand to stroke a finger across cheek gently, as if trying to map a route across his face. “It’s good to see you.”

“Mm, good to see you too. But I’m just gonna get some more sleep, you can wake me up in a few hours at a normal time.”

He digs his head further into Patrick’s chest to hide from the light, smiling as it vibrates with laughter. His hands skate the back of David’s neck, sending tingles down his spine that he tries to suppress, but assumes that he’s unsuccessful by the way Patrick keeps doing it.

“Is there nothing I can do to convince you to wake up?”

“Nope- nothing.” David replies, but he’s grinning, because Patrick doesn’t relent in his convincing. He moves his attention to pressing kisses across David’s forehead, and down the side of his face to his mouth, prying him back into wakefulness. _“Oh,_ um, maybe- this is, this could--”

Their lips finally meet and David hums again before pulling back.

“Mm, nope, that’s gross. I didn’t brush my teeth last night--”

Patrick kisses him again, more insistently by rolling to hover over him on his elbows, but his nose is scrunched up when he pulls back. “Yeah, it’s not great, is it.” He says.

“Kinda gross.” David agrees with a laugh.

“I don’t want to get up though, I want to stay _here_ with _you._ ” Patrick whines, continuing to press chaste kisses onto his lips and making David squirm. He reaches up one hand to hold Patrick in place as he keeps up his soft, closed-mouth kisses.

“Mm, stay here then--"

The door slams. “Oh my God, _ew_ David!”

“Oh my God.”

This time, it’s David’s arm that saves Patrick from toppling off the bed and onto the floor. The action brings them closer together, and both are bright red by the time they untangle themselves.

“So, like, this wasn’t a drunk fever dream, good for- _ew-uh!”_ Alexis says as she crosses the room and finds the vines from Patrick’s costume tangled up on the floor. “David!” She whines as she uses the heel of her shoe to pick it up from the floor and toss it towards his bed.

“Please be quiet.” David hisses, reaching out to grab at Patrick’s retreating form as he climbs out of the bed. “How are you even alive right now- I saw you last night you were a mess!”

“A hangover is a choice, David.” Alexis says, pointing a finger at him, “and it’s a choice that I do not make.”

“Okay- so, I should probably--” Patrick starts to move, and that’s just unacceptable.

 _“Nooo.”_ David finally grabs the front of Patrick’s shirt and makes an impressive attempt at tugging him back into the bed. He kneels above the sheets and laughs as David clutches at his waist.

“It’s okay, I just came to change my clothes and then I am going on a run.”

“See, you can get back into the bed.” David insists, ignoring his sister with the best of his ability.

Patrick finally extracts David’s hand from his front and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, pumpkin. If you get out of bed, then I’ll finally take you on that date to the café.”

David grumbles something incoherent and digs himself further under the covers. “That’s disgusting. Don’t call me that.”

“Please, David? Let me take you to breakfast.” Patrick asks, bending down to press a kiss to the skin below his ear.

“Mphm.”

“--and then afterwards, we can go back to mine. Ray is out all day at house viewings, and we could have some alone time.”

This time, David’s moan is slightly less disgusted and more interested.

“Could we get the breakfast to take away?” He asks, finally emerging. He can’t even imagine what his hair must look like, and he can feel the dryness on his face, but Patrick just beams at him like he’s looking at something beautiful.

“Of course, David.”

“Then I could be convinced.”

“Oh, really? Good to know.” Patrick kisses him again, and no amount of morning breath or sisterly interruptions could stop David’s heart from racing as he grips at Patrick’s arms and pulls him closer, as close as he can get, reaching under his shirt for more access to his bare skin.

Patrick seems to feel the same way as he leans fully back into the bed and onto David. His weight is an unfamiliar yet grounding reminder of his physical presence, and one that David basks in. He’s unable to prevent himself from making soft happy noises as Patrick deepens the kiss and slips a hand into David’s hair to tighten his grip.

Alexis groans again at the sight of them as she exits the bathroom in her workout clothes. “Can you wait until I’m out of the room, please? I think it’s time for Peter Pan to fly away now.”

This seems to pull Patrick back into reality. He pulls back, but his pupils are still blown wide, and his lips are plump, and he looks so utterly debauched that it should be sinful.

Alexis groans one final time as she slams the door behind her, but neither men look away from each other for a while. The sounds of the Rose parents stirring next door is enough to prompt them into action however, and both jump up out of the bed as Moira’s voice echoes through the walls.

They dress and get ready for the day with impressive speed, David in a sweater and sweatpants combo that is only acceptable after a heavy night of drinking, and Patrick in the same shirt from overnight and a similar pair of pants. Patrick grabs the remainders of his costume with a raised eyebrow at David as he makes a defensive noise. “Be careful with that!” He exclaims, as Patrick begins to shove it in David’s bag. “We’re going to need it later.”

The words shock Patrick to silence, but he does as instructed and carefully tucks it into the bag, taking David’s hand as they head out of the motel.

Later that night, after a long day spent in Patrick’s bed at Ray’s, catching up on lost time, he stills and turns to David with a contemplative expression.

“I think this might be it, you know.” He says quietly, as David nuzzles closer where he’s dozing on his chest.

“Hm?”

“This might be my happy little thought.” Patrick says with a teasing smile.

“Mine too.” David replies, too tired to make fun of him for the dumb reference as he yawns and pulls Patrick in closer. “I think this might be all of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I've really enjoyed writing this little Halloween fic in the middle of July and I'm glad that so many people supported it even despite the season.
> 
> Thank you for reading what was intended to be a oneshot and ended up growing into a fully fleshed 5 chapters!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!🦇


End file.
